


Listen

by sort_of_dead



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Hate, Truth, listen, pains, sucidal, tired, why, why why why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sort_of_dead/pseuds/sort_of_dead
Summary: I like to listen.





	Listen

There isn't anybody that likes you

I listen

You will never be happy 

I listen 

You're hard to look at

I listen to that too

And I listen to tons more

I take notes and remember them like I have an exam the following day

I never know if they're correct or not, but I believe it

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading♡


End file.
